


#59 Exile

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [59]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket try to figure out this strange situation they found themselves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#59 Exile

The waves crashed against the sandy shore of the tiny, isolated island. No other land could be seen in the distance, just miles of endless ocean. There were only two people on this lone island, as well as their partner, Meowth. Jessie, James and Meowth sat on the shore, gazing out to sea with forlorn expressions.

"When we were called to the base, I didn't think we were going to get hit with sleeping gas and wake up to find ourselves here," James said. "Do you think maybe the boss just thought we needed a vacation."

"What, on this tiny little island? Don't be ridiculous, James!" Jessie exclaimed, hanging her head and sighing. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on."

"You mean, the boss didn't just do this as a treat for us?" Meowth looked crestfallen. "Why would he send us all the way out here to the middle of nowhere? I can't believe that the boss would do that to us."

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Jessie rested her chin in her hands and sighed. "I never thought he would get so sick of us that he would really try to exile us."

"We've been exiled?" James looked stunned. "That means we're fired from Team Rocket?"

"Couldn't he just have told us instead of dropping us here?" Meowth seemed ready to cry at any moment. "Why would he abandon us like this? The boss wouldn't do that! He must be, uh, testing us or something. Maybe he wants to see what we really can do."

Jessie and James remained silent, leaving Meowth to his desperate delusions. It was pretty clear to them that they were now in exile, and they now had to start hoping that somehow they would get off this island.


End file.
